


how do you stop a baby from crying

by nikniak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikniak/pseuds/nikniak
Summary: Hey! Sorry I took a while to get this to you. I meant to post it earlier, but I was having issues with the internet at home coupled with having to travel, so I had a hard time finding the time to get this done and posted,, I hope you're not disappointed with the wait though!





	how do you stop a baby from crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry I took a while to get this to you. I meant to post it earlier, but I was having issues with the internet at home coupled with having to travel, so I had a hard time finding the time to get this done and posted,, I hope you're not disappointed with the wait though!

Yuuri and Victor were just heading home groceries in hand when they come across a small girl alone and crying. She didn't seem all that old, maybe 2 years old at the least, but she was clearly lost, confused, and crying. Yuuri and Victor do their best to find her parents – Yuuri doing his best to calm down the girl, and Victor mostly watching amused as he was on the phone with someone who could help them.


End file.
